Melted Ice
by Fionna's Unknown Sister
Summary: Ice King finds Betty again, or probably Betty finds him. She asks him something and he's not sure. He accepts and turns away after.


Hey People!

So, I think I made more Fionna's World FF then Finn's World FF. I decided to make one! About Finn? No! About... ICE KING! :D

* * *

''Oh, come on Gunter, wear the wig, please!'' I begged him. ''Quack.'' He said, looking away. ''And I'll make you your favorite BubbleGum Ice Cream!'' I told him. ''But I better go get some more of Princess Bubble Gum's hair then...'' I whispered. I ran after him and tried to get him back to my room. I was wearing Princess Gumball's wig. I walked down the icy stairs and someone knocked on my door. ''Oh! Someone is there! I hope it's a princess and not a certain Finn and Jake.'' I walked to my door and I saw this... Lady! A young lady, probably, 30? I don't know! But she must be here for, me, hehe. ''Hello.'' I said, making a creepy smile. ''Eurm, hello.. Do you know where Simon Petrikov is?'' She asked. A sudden flash back appears in my head. I could see Betty, at the corner of the wall, slowly going down, staring at me, shivering. I shaked my head and said. ''Yes, I do.'' I just wanted her, I just want to forget my past. ''Well then, do you know where he is?'' she asks. I look at her and tell her. ''He's right infront of you.'' ''Simon..?'' she asked. ''You... You grown a beard? What happened to you?'' she asked. ''I... it's the crown.'' I said, taking it off. ''Oh... Simon...'' she said, looking away.

I had a feeling I saw her before, I knew her. She touched my cheek and said. ''You're so cold...'' ''I know... The crown turned me like this...'' ''But do you remember me?'' she asked, looking at me. Her eyes were shining, just like she was about to cry. ''I... I think so, I don't know.'' I whispered. ''I'm Betty. You're fiancee.'' A sudden flash back appeared (again) in my head. My parents was with her parents, talking, when they walked up to us and announced us the news. I looked at Betty. Yes, she looked like Betty, brown haired, round glasses, green turtle neck shirt. I fall on my knees and I begged her. ''If you're Betty... Please... Please make me forget my past... I beg you... Please...'' I said, crying. She goes down to her knees and gently whispers to me. ''I will.'' Then, she just kissed me. It was an intense kiss. I could still feel her breathe. It was warm. I could still fell the moment when we were younger and together. I want to forget my past, like nothing happened.

She gave me new or maybe old clothes. She told me after I left our house, she came back and collected my clothes. Sounds pretty freaky. I felt like a started a new life. I started to get warmer... She took off my crown and put it down. She took me to her apartment and prepared me a bed. I never knew she really wanted me back. I looked at her fingers. One of them has a ring. I wanted to know who gave her that ring. But it's kinda, you know, private... But if I had one, I would show it off to those stupid Finn and Jake! She gave me a towel and told me . ''Go take a shower. I will bring supper.'' Without hesitating, I went to the bathroom and opened the silver shiny thing. I never took a shower before. I twisted it and a giant wave of cold water fell on me. ''AAAAAAAAAAAH!'' I shouted. ''It's everything okay in here?" she asked. ''Yes! I am fine! Don't come in!'' I said.

**-Betty's POV-**

I never thought I would ask him to come over. I went on my bed and opened my drawer. There was a picture of me and Simon and next to it, a tiny red box, the one Simon gave me, our fiancee ring. I'm still wearing it. But inside of it, there's Simon's ring. I found it after collecting his old clothes. I was waiting for this moment to tell Simon the truth... We have a ... ''Oh, what is this?'' he asked me. ''Oh! Simon! Haha, you're done taking your shower?'' I asked. ''Yeah, what's in this?'' he said, opening the red box. He was the ring and said. ''I saw this ring before... Is it...'' ''Yours?... Yes. You took it off and I found it when I came back to our house. I decided to give it to you when I would get up to you. And, I thought today would be the moment. '' ''Oh... And, what do I do with it?'' ''You wear it, of course!'' ''Yes but our wedding was suppose to be 23 years ago.'' I opened my arms and hugged him. ''You remembered...'' I said, crying. He hold me and said. ''Don't cry... I don't like seeing you cry...'' I looked at him and told him . ''Okay, I will.''

After watching a great movie, I walked out of the couch. ''Where are you going?'' he asked. ''To work, our daughter need us.'' ''Daughter?!''

**-Simon's POV-**

We have a daughter? Since When? How? What?! I looked at her and started to shiver. ''You don't... Oh... Oh no...'' she began. ''What?'' I asked. ''You never knew that... I was pregnant when you left me.'' I walked up to her and hold her hands. ''What?! Why didn't you tell me?!'' ''Because, you left me! I didn't want you to put your cold anger and me and the child! It was already 2 weeks! I couldn't give up on her! She's 23 years old now!'' she shouted. I gasped and looked at her. ''Bring me to her.''

We arrived at the hospital and we entered. ''Mom! You're late! What happened?'' she asked. ''Sweety, meet your dad.'' The girl looked at me, stared at me. I'm sure I saw her before... She's... She's... Doctor Princess?! I looked at her. Right in her eyes. ''D... Dad?! No! He can't be my dad! Or else he would have never did that thing to me!'' ''Thing? What thing?'' Betty asked. ''D... Dad... Dad used my heart and intestines to do.. Whatever he did!*'' she shouted. I felt a big wave of sweat falling on me. I felt so bad, doing that to my daughter. I never knew she was my daughter. But how can she be a princess? ''If you're asking yourself how she became a princess, she married a prince. But I don't know what prince.''

After work, we came back to the apartment. I don't even know my daughter's name and she won't tell me. My fiancee went out to the supermarket. What could I do to make it up to her? I told her sorry pretty much every seconds. She still won't accept my apologies.

**_A few days_**_** later**_

My daughter left the apartment to get to work. I was in the kitchen, drink this weird thing that people call coffee. My wife was buttering her toast. She put her cup of coffee on the table and told me. ''So, I was waiting for this moment... We should get married, don't you think?'' she asked, taking a sip. I spit my coffee on the mat and tell her ''Eurm... I don't think I'm ready for it.'' I said. ''It's okay. You just say 'I do' you kiss me, we wear our wedding rings, we party, go to our honey moon and come back here and we are definitely together.'' ''I don't know...'' ''Please, I insist.'' she begged me. ''Okay.''

_**The Day Of The**** Wedding**_

I was wearing a smoking. It was really tight, but for Betty, I would do anything. Someone knocked on my door. ''Come in!'' I shouted. It was Finn and Jake. ''Hey Ice King, sorry we beat you up the past years.'' They apologies. ''Oh, that's okay, today is a special day so I don't plan beating anyone up. Because anyways, I lost my powers.'' I told them. ''Oh... Ah, we have to go, we will see you on the stage, uh?'' Finn winked at me. ''Yeah, yeah!''

Everyone of the land of Ooo was sitting on all the chairs. We didn't have enough chairs for everyone so some of them had to sit on a mat. The Priest came and opened a huge book. He did an boring speech and then he asked. ''Betty , will you take Simon for your beloved husband and care of him?'' he asked. ''I do'' she said. ''Simon, will you take Betty for your beloved wife and care of her?'' he asked. I started to shiver. Everyone was looking at me. The giant eyes of every single person. ''Do you?'' He asked, one more time. ''I... I don't!'' I shouted, running out of the church.

I had to find my kingdom, the place where I belong. I can't do this. I ran to my ice castle and took off my smoking. I wore my blue robe and wore my crown. I don't want to go back to the church anymore. I don't want to find or see anyone anymore. I don't want to live anymore.

* * *

*Watch ''Princess Monster Wife''


End file.
